


Power

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't break. That would have been cause for even greater concern, because Coco Scarlatina never bought anything that was shoddily made, second-rate, or cheap if she could help it. </p><p>It did, however, run out of batteries, and that was worrying in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranomastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851125) by [paranomastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic). 



It didn't break. That would have been cause for even greater concern, because Coco Scarlatina never bought anything that was shoddily made, second-rate, or cheap if she could help it.

It did, however, run out of batteries, and that was worrying in itself.

Coco had gotten lots of assurances from the manufacturers themselves that they were not lying about the incredible amounts of power that they had put into such a small package. In fact, their representative had personally assured her that even the most frequent and intense users could get a month out of them, at least.

The two super-heavy duty, cutting-edge, next generation batteries were dead in less than half that time. And not just giving out poor performance, making the devices it was powering sluggish at best, they were completely, absolutely _empty,_ not a single trace of energy left inside them.

Coco didn't even bother asking _how_ —the answer was obvious. But even if she did know for a fact that the truth facing her now was certainly _possible,_ she'd just never expected it to actually _happen._

Velvet looked up at her sheepishly, (mostly) ashamed at this turn of events. “I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry about, Honeybun;” Coco replied. “I'm just… surprised, is all.”

Velvet nodded. Evidently, she was, too, with how frantically she had personally called Coco up to tell her that the supercharged batteries had finally given out. (The matter was _far_ too sensitive and personal to go through the usual logistical channels of assistants and close friends.)

“… So… when am I getting new ones…?” She asked, a little bit of impatience in her voice.

“I ordered as soon as I could—they should be here before day's end.” _Several boxes of them, in fact._ Coco thought to herself.

Velvet smiled, pleased. “Thank you. Sorry for pulling you out of work like that--”

“Don't be,” Coco said as she put her hands on Velvet's shoulders. “I know you can't help it—and I also know it's not your fault.” She chuckled as she looked down at her wife's stomach. It was still barely bulging and just slightly rounded, but their little one had most definitely made their existence known every opportunity they could.

Velvet blushed. The two of them spent a few moments just standing there in marital bliss.

“… I didn't get to finish before they died, you know...” Velvet mumbled.

“Ah.” Coco replied. She stepped back and patted her wife's rear, towards the direction of the bedroom. “You just go make yourself comfortable, I'll be right there...~” She purred.

Velvet smiled and eagerly shuffled off.

Coco smiled at her, before walking into a corner and pulling out her scroll. “Cancel every single one of my appointments for the rest of the day.” She said as soon as one of her personal assistants picked up. “Yes, every single one of them! Just tell them it's a family emergency, alright?” She blushed. “... Yes, the stereotype is real, and I'll have you know that it's not _nearly_ as amusing nor fun as they make it out to be!”

“Coco…?” Velvet called from the bedroom.

Coco muted her scroll. “Coming, Honeybun!” She yelled, before unmuting. “Look, I have to go—it's _very_ urgent, alright? Just do whatever you can, I'm paying you lot to think for yourselves as much as follow my orders. Goodbye.” She shut her scroll, and shoved it back to her pocket.

Coco turned to the still open bedroom door with a look usually seen on hunters and huntresses about to plunge into a massive system of Grimm dens. She took a deep breath, and slowly let it go. “You knew what you were getting into...” She mumbled to herself before she went in.

She _dearly_ hoped she could match up to one of the best sex toys available in Remnant.


End file.
